Strangers By Day
by Saro-By-Birth
Summary: In the dark was when events always took place for them, but one day of separation just might change everything.


Moans and groans were always heard at night throughout a small apartment. In the dark was when events always took place for them. Two roommates, as different as the sun and the moon, become lovers by night and strangers by day. Intimacy was moans, groans and release. That's how it was tonight as well.

Sasuke had walked silently into Naruto's bedroom that night and undressed the sleeping blond. He grabbed the limp shaft and began stroking it to life. Naruto groaned in his sleep from the stimulation. Sasuke became impatient and squeezed the base of Naruto's member. Naruto let out a throaty moan and woke with the jolt. With the realization of his situation, Naruto turned around and reached into the drawer of his bedside table. He handed the two items he retrieved to Sasuke, laid his chest on the bed, and raised his ass in front of Sasuke.

The items Naruto handed to the brunet were a bottle of lubricant and a condom. Sasuke uncapped the lubricant and coated his fingers and inserted one without hesitation. Naruto wiggled from the discomfort. Sasuke continued to pump his finger then inserted the second. Naruto winced from the slight pain but relaxed once it began to feel good. When he did so, Sasuke entered a third finger. Naruto shouted in surprise. Sasuke thrust back in to hit his sweet spot dead on and Naruto shouted out again. Sasuke continued to scissor his fingers and stretched Naruto as he moaned into his sheets.

Sasuke then removed his fingers and rolled the condom on to his erection. He pressed himself against Naruto's lubed entrance and pushed in slowly. Naruto grunted from the size but tried to relax all the same. Sasuke continued until he was fully sheathed. He waited for Naruto's ok then started moving. Sasuke began slowly making them both hiss. As the pleasure began to build the pace became more animalistic. Naruto clenched his teeth and fought against making any sound during his climax, but he grunted as he came. When Naruto's walls constricted around his shaft, Sasuke groaned through his orgasm.

Sasuke pulled out and Naruto fell to the side. Sasuke grabbed a damp towel he had brought with him and began cleaning up their mess. Once Sasuke finished he looked to the sleeping blond.

"Good night, Naruto," he whispered, and then left the room.

The next morning Sasuke woke up and surprisingly Naruto was awake before him.

"Up so early, Dobe?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto quickly turned around from packing a bag at the table. "Yeah, I have a mission today."

"Really, what mission?" Sasuke sat across from the blond and watched him pack.

"I have to meet a shinobi at a check point to pick up some scrolls."

"Who are you going with?"

"Alone. Kakashi is busy on another mission, Sakura is busy at the hospital, and Grandma Tsunade figured I could handle it on my own."

"Hn. How long will it take?"

"I should be back by tomorrow after noon." At this point Naruto had finished packing everything he needed and swung his pack over his shoulder.

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair.

"Alright, I'm off. See you tomorrow, Teme." And Naruto left without a second glance. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at the door Naruto had left through, then got up and left himself.

Sasuke's day consisted of training, food shopping, and watching TV. Well more so the TV watching him. It was already 2:49 AM and Sasuke was horny. He started thinking about last night and, before he noticed, he was hard. He ran his hand over his shorts and enjoyed the contact. He then started imagining Naruto stroking his shaft. Sasuke reached into his shorts and started stroking himself. He fantasized of Naruto taking initiative and riding Sasuke moaning out his name like a bitch in heat.

"Mmm, Naruto…" slipped out of the brunet's mouth but after he realized his outburst he became hotter than before. "Fuck, Naruto," he grunted as the imaginary Naruto road him hard and fast.

Then he heard the door close and paused. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Naruto drop his bag as he walked into the living room. Sasuke watched as Naruto made his way in front of him. Naruto turned off the TV and kneeled in between Sasuke's legs. He grabbed the elastic of Sasuke's shorts and pulled them down to reveal his hardened length.

"You're home early," Sasuke couldn't help but vocalize. Naruto wrapped his hand around Sasuke's and began to pump his length. Sasuke let out a hiss from the contact and stroked with Naruto's hand.

"You're still awake," Naruto replied huskily. When Sasuke looked down at Naruto he was watching him with lust filled eyes. Sasuke's length twitched from the sight. He groaned and threw his head back. He moaned and his eyes shot open when he felt something wet pass over the head of his shaft. He looked down quickly and watched as Naruto engulfed his head with his mouth.

"Fuck," Sasuke grunted as Naruto swirled his tongue around his head and passed the tip of his tongue over the slit. Naruto then pulled back and let Sasuke's head out of his lips with a pop, earning him a moan. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's hand from around his base and held it aside as he took him all in one go.

"Oh Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted out surprising both him and Naruto. But this encouraged Naruto to keep going. Sasuke felt the tip of his member hit the back of Naruto's throat and couldn't help but buck his hips. Naruto then pressed his free hand down on Sasuke's hip so he wouldn't do it again. This time when Naruto deep throated his member, he felt himself go down his throat.

"Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke was so close to climaxing and Naruto knew it, so he stopped.

Naruto got up and walked to his bedroom leaving Sasuke out of breath, lying on the couch. Sasuke watched him and waited to return not knowing if he would. Naruto quickly returned. When he got to the couch, he pushed Sasuke until he was sitting with his back to the arm rest. He then began to undress then laid himself in front of Sasuke on the opposite side of the couch.

In his hand he revealed the bottle of lube. He uncapped it, spread enough on his fingers, and then dropped the bottle on the couch in front of him. He then entered one finger and began preparing himself. Sasuke watched in surprise and became very hot. As Naruto fingered himself and pumped his erection moaning out in pleasure, Sasuke began pumping his own erection. Every added finger brought forth louder moans from the blond. Soon as the temperature in the room increased, Sasuke's sanity decreased.

Sasuke then grabbed the lubricant and spread some on his fingers. As Naruto fingered himself, Sasuke moved towards him and hovered over him. Naruto felt the movement on the couch and looked up to see Sasuke. Assuming Sasuke wanted to take over, Naruto attempted to remove his fingers.

"No, keep going." Sasuke held Naruto's hand in place. Naruto looked up at him a little shocked but continued anyway. Sasuke hovered over him and stroked his own manhood as Naruto fingered his semi tight entrance. As soon as Naruto threw his head back from the pleasure, Sasuke pushed one of his fingers into Naruto's hole.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouting his name made him buckle a little. He pushed his finger in further and Naruto cried out. He then added another lubed digit and Naruto moaned like never before. Sasuke pumped his fingers in time with Naruto's and reveled in the blond's pleasure.

Naruto then pushed Sasuke back to sitting in the middle of the couch. Sasuke was very taken aback, wondering if he was still imagining what he wanted Naruto to do to him. When Naruto threw a leg over his lap and spread lubricant on his hands, he looked around for the condom.

"Fuck, Naruto," he hissed, threw his head back, and bucked his hips when Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke's hard on.

"We're getting to that," Naruto leaned over and whispered into Sasuke's ear. Naruto pumped a few more times before he lifted himself over Sasuke's throbbing erection. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and held him in place.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pushed down with all his force and swallowed Sasuke in one go.

"Shit oh fuck!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted out. Sasuke's hands shot up and latched onto Naruto's shoulders as Naruto dug his nails into Sasuke's. Once the pain subsided, Naruto lifted his hips and slowly pushed back down, causing both the groan. He repeated this movement until Sasuke joined in. Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest and trusted up with every drop Naruto made. Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's sides until they were back at his tan hips. Naruto then placed his hands on the couch to help with the force. When Naruto dropped down again, Sasuke had pulled him down and thrust up to meet him and Naruto had pushed down harder.

"Oh fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke grunted out while Naruto groaned. With every penetration the speed picked up to almost animalistic. When Sasuke had had enough, he put his arms under Naruto's knees and lifted them off the couch. Naruto had wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck just on time. Sasuke walked to his room with Naruto grinding on his shaft. When he finally got the door opened he dropped Naruto on the bed. In the process he pulled out and Naruto pushed himself up to the middle of the full sized bed.

Sasuke crawled over to him and did what they have never done before. Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto froze in shock. When Sasuke placed his tip against Naruto's rear, he came back to his senses, but when Sasuke pushed in all the way in one go, Naruto opened his mouth to moan. Sasuke took advantage of the opportunity and slipped his tongue into Naruto's open mouth. Sasuke mapped out Naruto's mouth with his tongue. He then reached for Naruto's tongue and was surprised by how hungrily he responded. They rubbed their tongues together in unison. As Sasuke thrust his hips forward, he would rub his tongue forward along Naruto's and Naruto did the same.

Sasuke thrusted forward and Naruto broke the kiss and practically howled. Sasuke paused.

"Do that again, Sasuke, please, do it again." Then realization hit Sasuke and he thrust forward again.

"Oh fuck, harder, Sasuke, harder," Naruto panted. Sasuke, at the sound of his name being cascaded, lost all form of rhythm and pounded into Naruto hard and fast.

"Oh fuck, Sasuke, so good," Naruto chanted.

"Naruto," Sasuke grunted in slight annoyance. Nearing his climax, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's throbbing erection and pumped him in time with his thrusts. The blond came hard from the overload of pleasure. Sasuke grunted as Naruto's walls gripped around him tighter than ever and came just as hard.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto and they both lay there breathing heavily. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sasuke lifted himself and finally pulled out. They both groaned from the lost contact. Sasuke then walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He grabbed a small towel, wet it and wrung it out before returning to the room. Once he got there everything was as he left it. Naruto sprawled on his bed with his legs open. This made cleaning easier.

As soon as he cleaned up the mess, he lifted the covers and laid down right beside the blond. Naruto turned with his back to Sasuke and Sasuke's to Naruto's. Within minutes they were asleep.

The next morning Sasuke woke to the sun in his face and a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw a mop of blond hair. Naruto and Sasuke had tangled legs at some point in the night. Sasuke had an arm under Naruto's pillow while the other was flung over his shoulder. Naruto's arms were in between their bodies and his head at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke started to remember the events of last night and quickly became aroused. He felt something against his growing arousal. When Naruto's body shifted, Sasuke figured it out. Naruto moaned in his sleep and shifted again, they both groaned.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at him.

"Mmm," Naruto groaned quickly flipping them over until he was on top of Sasuke. "Good morning," Naruto said grinding his hips into Sasuke.

"Ugh, yes it is," Sasuke grunted and raised his hands to grab Naruto's hips as he continued a slow pace. "What made you come home early?" At Sasuke's question, Naruto froze his movements. Sasuke looked up at him questioningly.

"I didn't want to miss last night," Naruto said turning away blushing.

Sasuke growled as hi flipped Naruto under him.

"I didn't expect last night to happen like it did." Sasuke said pumping his shaft. As Naruto watched his erection began to throb. Sasuke gathered the pre cum that was trailing down his member and coated his fingers before shoving two into Naruto's already stretched entrance.

"Oh fuck, Sasuke," Naruto moaned out in sudden pleasure and moved his hips with Sasuke's thrusts. Sasuke then entered the third finger.

"Tell me exactly what you didn't want to miss." Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear. Naruto groaned.

"I wanted to feel—ah, I wanted to feel you touch me, and—ah, and I wanted you—oh fuck, inside me—AAH, Sasuke, there." With every word Naruto spoke Sasuke became rougher and at the last of it he brushed his fingers against Naruto's prostate. As soon as he found it, Sasuke continued pressing it and massaging it watching Naruto writhe and squirm underneath him. Naruto's moans became louder and louder the longer Sasuke abused his sweet spot.

"SASUKEEEE!" Naruto shouted as his body vibrated through an extremely intense orgasm. Sasuke held as much cum in his hand as he could and lubricated his throbbing penis. As soon as he finished he thrust fast, hard, and deep into Naruto's pulsing entrance. They both moaned and as soon as Sasuke entered he continued to thrust in and out without stopping or slowing down.

The intensity of their activities left Sasuke feeling like he couldn't get enough of Naruto, so he began to lick, suck, and bit Naruto along his shoulders, chest, and neck.

"Oh my fucking—Sasuke, ah," Naruto moaned and shouted as he raked his nails along Sasuke's back.

"Ugh, Naruto, if you keep saying my name like that I'm gonna cum sooner," Sasuke said slamming into Naruto even harder.

"Ooo, Sasuke, harder, Sasuke, cum in me—AAAAHHH fuck so goood," Naruto shouted out as loud as he could. Sasuke grunted and slammed in as hard as he could and every thrust was a direct hit causing Naruto to squirm and writhe under him uncontrollably.

"GAAH, Sasuke, I'm gonna cum." At those words Sasuke grabbed Naruto's throbbing purple shaft and pumped twice when Naruto literally exploded onto their stomachs. Sasuke couldn't handle the sweet, hot, tight pressure any longer and came hard.

Sasuke wrapped Naruto's legs around his waist and his arms around his neck and lifted him off the bed. Naruto groaned from the movement because Sasuke was still inside. Sasuke brought them to the bathroom and started running water before he laid himself and Naruto into the tub. As Naruto lay on top of him Sasuke rubbed his back. Naruto looked up at him and bit his lip.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed him and Naruto openly kissed him back pushing down on Sasuke's engulfed penis.

"Mmm, again?" Sasuke moaned breaking the kiss. Naruto nodded with a lust filled look in his eyes biting his lip again.

"Again," Naruto breathed out.


End file.
